Obscene
by Jewcika
Summary: Sometimes it wasn't that good, but it was never all that bad. Oneshot. CraigThomas.


_So, episode 1108 was pretty good on Wednesday. And I, being the disgusting little rabid monkey slash fangirl I am, went ecstatic at the end with the little Craig and Thomas interaction. It was cute, dammit! I am not ashamed! ...okay, maybe a little._

_Thomas is the cute little tourette's kid in the episode, for those who didn't catch it. I only say that because I had to catch the name on my second time watching the episode, aha._

_On another note; writing third person kills me a little inside. Sigh._

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own. Matt and Trey do._

**Warnings:** _Boys kissing boys, naked boys, swearing, yada yada yada._

--

It wasn't so bad, most of the time. In fact, most of Craig's laughter in the day originated from just hanging around Thomas. He would be so happy if he could say half the things that Thomas could to people.

Mostly though, he was just content with cheering Thomas up after he had yelled "bitch cocksucker" at one of the cafeteria ladies and mysteriously gotten no dessert for the second time that week. Craig was content with sharing half his chocolate brownie with Thomas.

It wasn't so bad walking home from school and getting strange looks from the neighbors as curses would spontaneously sprout from Thomas' mouth. Craig would have flipped them off, but had learned that did nothing to distract the surprised glances from Thomas. Later, he learned he was just content with slinging his arm around the other teen's waist, pulling him in much closer than a friend would and re-directing the looks away from Thomas. This would usually make the not-so-odd neighborhood kids come out to snicker and call out 'fags' to them, but they were usually left quiet with a cry of "shit cock" from Thomas. If that didn't work, Craig would deliberately plant a kiss directly on Thomas' lips, sneering and walking right on past as eyes followed the blue-clad boy. It was no secret that Craig loved attention, after all.

It wasn't so bad sitting in the movie theater, attempting to make Thomas focus on the movie screen instead of the looks the dried up skanks in front of them would give them. Muttering any string of 'fucking bitches can't keep their eyes on the movie' to get the unwanted attention away from Thomas would sometimes do the trick. When that didn't work, he would lean far enough into the boy next to him so that Thomas was out of view, and all the wandering eyes and ears were focused on his orgasmic moans and noisy lip-smacking, the puff-ball shape on his hat standing out in the darkness of the theater.

It wasn't so bad sitting in front of the gas station, trying to get warm with passing around the last cigarette between the two. Craig was content with insulting theater staff while Thomas laughed at the absurdity of Craig's new plots for revenge, which never were carried out in the end. The thing they would both laugh at was at the tourist children who would ask their mother what a 'dickhead' was, and the shocked looks the poor children received. When the angry mother would throw Thomas a look of disgust, Craig would sprawl out over the other boy's lap, taking a drag of his cigarette. Craig would place his hand on the boy's thigh and would say, with a bored look on his face, "it's called freedom of speech bitch, get used to it." The other boy would be completely disregarded, as the mother would grit her teeth and drive off, probably quarreling with her husband about taking a plane next time. Thomas would smile, stealing the cigarette back from Craig. It was no secret that Thomas would rather pass by unnoticed, after all.

It was only a little bad when Craig and Thomas were waving off Craig's parents as they went out for the night, and Craig's easily-angered father would begin flipping off and swearing at Thomas, while his mother argued back about the boy's condition. If it were anybody else, Craig would have been laughing his ass off, possibly flipping off nothing in particular and joining in on the argument. However, this was not anybody else, and Thomas was always uncomfortable in situations like these. Craig was not content shooing his parents out the door, complaining and apologizing about his insensitive and ill-tempered father, guiding Thomas upstairs and to his bedroom in the now empty house.

It wasn't bad at all when the two of them were sitting on Craig's bed talking about insignificant topics, and realized that they were alone for the first time in two weeks. Craig was very content when he moved towards Thomas on the bed, pouncing on him like prey and not hesitating to kiss every inch of his neck and lips. While not the most romantic of situations, Craig had to admit that in this case, the random cry of "cock" in between the blond boy's moans was somewhat arousing.

It was great when both boys were covered in sweat, naked except for their boxers and tangled in the bed sheets, moaning in pleasure plus a few added obscenities from Thomas. Craig was beyond content when he covered Thomas' mouth with his own, tongues entangled in each other's mouths in their animalistic display of love and lust. Craig was filled with desire moving down the other teen's body, removing the other's underwear and making him moan his name. Craig was in heaven, until in between screams of 'Craig' and 'oh god, yes' managed to escape 'ass-barf blood tampon.'

Craig wasn't too content in his instinct to seize all activity on the other boy. Sighing, he could not ignore the look on the other boy. Craig was covering his mouth once again, and moving to whisper in his ear. While 'ass-barf blood tampon' was not exactly romantic, and probably a major mood killer, perhaps Craig would compromise and let the other top tonight.

After all, it wasn't so bad.


End file.
